Minor Insanity, Major Problems
by CyanidicalCyan
Summary: Cyan pony is back and ready to face Equestria in a third book. Events of the past years mixed with pressure is enough to create insanity in any soul, but what can quell that? He attends a party thrown at his own place, courtesy of Vinyl, and ends up tipsy and a bit high. Will he find out what in Equestria he has done, or will it blow up in his face. (Third in Cyan Shards series)
1. Chapter 1

"I bet she's got another party started, you should try it out, just hanging out, dancing." Twilight suggested as they walked.

"Yeah it's going to be great." Cyan replied sarcastically.

"Yeah just try and avoid the alcohol, you can't control yourself after that." Twilight said, recalling every book in alcoholic drinks to mind,

"Not only that but it is also toxic to the stomach and liver, not to mention the brain." Cyan added.

"Yeah..." The conversation ended with an awkward silence that lasted a couple minutes. Twilight looked over at him. She looked back forward to find them at the tower, not too far bent out of shape, yet. Cyan pony opened the door to have a wave of vibrations whip his mane back, launching papers down the street. After regaining hearing for a moment, Cyan pushed his way inside through a crowd of 20 to 30 ponies. He immediately got uncomfortable.

"Twilight, you sure this is a good idea?" Cyan asked, unsure of most social situations.

"I don't know anymore, why don't you just flip up your hood." Twilight yelled over the deafening music.

"Let's try and find Vinyl!" Cyan shouted back. The two pushed and shoved to get to the other side of the room. Vinyl was there supervising a bartender.

"What'll it be sir?" The bartender in training asked, Vinyl winked at him.

"Uh, surprise me with something **non-alcoholic**." Cyan replied. Vinyl walked up and shoved a small pill down his throat.

"Don't question it, it'll help, trust me." Vinyl said and turned to the bartender and whispered,

"Give him something with **alcohol**."

"Ok sir I'll get right on it!" The bartender replied, turning back over to him.

"What'd you tell him?" Twilight asked Vinyl out if range of Cyan's very limited hearing at the moment.

"Oh I'm just giving the guy some alcohol, he needs to loosen up." Vinyl replied.

"Are kidding! You see how dangerous he is without alcohol! How will he act now!" Twilight was scared just by imagining.

"Don't worry, he can't beat everypony up and not get hurt." Vinyl reasoned.

"He has the Laserblade in the basement..." Twilight informed.

"I think we have a problem then... If he gets violent, were all dead. I'd better not let him drink that." Vinyl hurried over to Cyan who just finished his drink. Cyan pony began rubbing his eyes,

"Guys I think I need my glasses again, I can't see." Cyan pony stood to walk and stumbled a bit.

"Alrigh' Vinyl what ya' done to meh." Cyan leaned abut more to his right for balance.

"I might have given you a bit too much alcohol." Vinyl said expecting to get scolded.

"Oh I need some more o'tha' stuffs." Cyan pony walked over and came back with a bottle.

"What ish Vra- uh Vood- uh I tink it's Vodka, yeah wat thishstuff do?" Cyan pony asked in broken Equestrian.

"That is Vodka and it has an awful lot of alcohol in it, maybe you should hand it over." Twilight asked, but Cyan pony ripped off the lid and began drinking by the time she got to the word 'Alcohol'.

"Don't worry he'll pass out in an hour or so." Vinyl explained.

"I'm just scared of what he can do in an hour." Twilight replied. Minutes later, Cyan pony had disappeared and Twilight along with Vinyl were searching madly for him.

After he drank half the bottle he pulled it down. Something clicked in his head and was sober, a little drunk, but sober. However he suddenly got a quick obsession to go to the basement and start a little project. He arrived in the basement and scanned for his hazmat suit. After finding it he proceeded to put it on over everything. He pulled out his wrench and blow torch and began creating a little reactor, a nuclear reactor. After he prepared it for deuterium he grabbed a case off the wall. He first surrounded the reactor in electromagnets. After opening the case he pulled out a rod if deuterium. He placed carefully into the reactor. After doing so he put the electromegneticallycharged electromagnets on the sides of it forming a tube. After he set up the assortment of cables that dangled from the ceiling there were five giant panels on the wall, each reading a digital answer. Cyan got behind his steel shielded area and flipped the switch. A loud humming began to shake the tower, Twilight and Vinyl had given up their search a couple hours earlier, not finding him anywhere. The floor was getting increasingly warm, and started to shake. Then it stopped, the floor cooled. Cyan walked out from the basement and went over to Twilight and Vinyl. He was covered in black ash and had a couple cuts, he was still wearing his goggles, but had taken off the hazmat suit.

"Where were you!" Twilight yelled at him.

"Hey wWaaa doing something you know!" He replied, the alcohol was obviously still a bit in control.

"What exactly were you doing!" Twilight asked.

"We'll I was... I, uh..." He started to sway, "I was building a..." He crashed. The music paused between songs, and everypony looked around to see him being taken out the door by Twilight and Vinyl. The music resumed and they put it off to the backs of their heads.

"You think you can take care of him?" Vinyl asked as they arrived.

"Yeah I'll be good." Twilight levitated him up to her room and lay him on the bed. After that she went down to do some reading. Spike came down about an hour or two later,

"Hey Twilight, that pony upstairs is asking for you." Spike told her as she stood.

"What? Oh you mean Cyan? Yeah I'll get up there." Twilight started up the stairs. At the top she looked over the room to see Cyan pony laying sideways on her bed.

"'Ello pretty pony..."

The next morning Cyan woke next to Twilight who was curled up next to him. He got up slowly, hoping with all his heart that nothing 'happened' and then he had a horrible need to puke. He got up and went to the nearest bathroom and let loose. He walked back into the original room he was in. "What am I doing here?" He asked himself surveying Twilight's bedroom. He shook his head as another wave of his headache hit. He ached all over as if he'd been running all night. He trudged to the door to go back home. After opening the front, the wind opened his eyes, and proceeded to blow up the steps. Twilight awoke and bolted downstairs to find him standing there looking out. She put his cloak on him and walked up beside him.

"What happened last night?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Oh so you don't remember anything? Well for starters you had some pill Vinyl gave you, then a boatload of alcohol that Vinyl put in your drink. After that you disappeared for an hour or so and we found you cut up and burned by sonething high-energy, almost radioactive." Twilight came up close to him,

"And then..." She explained the most recent events.

"Nooooo. Bucking hell, yourkidding! Ah nooo..." Cyan fell to the floor, he lay there looking a bit more depressed than usual.

"Well are you bucking satisfied..." He asked looking at the floor.

"Not if you aren't! I guess we'll have to fix that." Twilight tackled him back into the house.

"Twilight what are you..." Cyan was cut off. The door shut...


	2. Chapter 2

Knock. Knock. Knock. Cyan arose still panting, he opened the door to find Vinyl.

"Oh Hi Vinyl! Twilight's upstairs washing up." He informed her.

"I didn't come to talk to her, I came to talk to you! There is something wrong with the tower! And I know you had something to do with it! Look I'm sorry for slipping you alcohol and some 'roofies' but seriously, you have to come and fix this!" Vinyl looked in absolute distress.

"Tell one thing that's wrong?" Cyan speculated.

"The tower is superheated! Are you kidding it practically melting!" Vinyl yelled. Cyan's memories flashed before his eyes, his past friends, his parents, his home, gone. But this, not this town, not Ponyville.

"I'll fix it, but if I don't come back, tell Twilight she's the smartest mare I've ever met, and the best friend I've had." Cyan pulled off his goggles and wiped out the fog. He put them on and galloped into the sunrise.

"Hello? Cyan?" Twilight walked down to see Vinyl.

"Wait about 2 minutes for me to explain before you explode!" Vinyl said quickly. The tree rumbled,

"CYAAAAAAANN!"

After he ran a ways through town he could feel the increased heat waves. Nearing the tower he felt a minor explosion, he ran faster, his hazmat suit shot out of the rubble. He quickly picked it up despite it being heated to high temperatures. After equipping it the heat dimmed greatly and he conjure a plan. He dove inside the small opening created by the microsplosion. He immediately felt the radiation increasingly ripp at his hazmat suit. He circumvented blazing beams and rigged rails eventually getting to a tunnel-like area. He followed the tunnel downhill, all the time the heat increasing and the suit getting weaker. A creak emitted from behind him and a hole openned a couple yards back, at first a gust of hot air was shot down making a sort of jet tunnel. He could hear the doom before he saw it, boiling hot water. Radioactive water. He lost all sense of caution and just ran. He came to a clearing with a mound in the center, the core, the reactor, the problem. The ground rumbled, the mound emitted white hot Plasma that scorched the ground. He pulled out his techtanial Wrench And started to undo plating and screws. He worked his way 3 inches into circuits when another hot blast went off. His body was lifted from the mound and thrown back into the boiling water. Cyan quickly swan back up onto the apocalyptic mound. His hazmat suit had holes everywhere, his body had 2nd degree burns most of everywhere, he had radiation poisoning and semi-melted fore hooves. Yet he still persevered, he trudged up only to get knocked back down, dangerously close to the waters. The enchanted stone fell out of his pocket and a vial shattered over it, he looked over, half dead. He wiped some of his blood on the stone and picked up the fallen note with a hoof print of approval. A screech filled the air as the reactor began finial meltdown, nuclear explosion... The screech was heard from above even, two ponies had decided to get dangerously close to the tower, a certain Dj and Librarian, that is.

"What the Blazes!" Twilight looked at the landscape. The tower was half sunk and glowing. But then it glowed an unnatural cyan, a familiar cyan. Her cyan. It formed a dome over the area of the afflicted state. Deep below the ground a very near dead Cyan pony had a final choice to make.

"Check, Mate eh?" he said as he slapped the hoof print on the stone. The stone lit up and with a flash he was gone, faster than the speed of magic. Way faster than the speed of magic. A second after he left the remains were atomized into dust, his magic protecting a third of Equestria. After the flash everything visible under the shield disappeared, then the shield diminished. Vinyl put a hoof around Twilight,

"It's okay Twilight, but there's nothing we can do, there's nothing of him left."

The stone knew its destination, even though it had never been there before. The settings were configured for the hoof printer's location. The paper in this case was Celestia's orders to go to the Crystal Kingdom. And the vial Luna's tears back from when he was buried alive. Now he would be brought before their mercy for a second time. His body was lain on the cool tile floor of the private quarters of Celestia by the magic of his tablet. His ears were met with the yells of yet another royal argument. Luna rose in the air and started her reply. She had a wide viewpoint of the room and could see the stained tiles in the corner. She grounded and galloped. Celestia simply looked over at her as she passed, still confused as to what was happening. She saw Luna ripping off bit of rubber and plastic. After investigation she found Luna over by a pony in a yellow torn up suit. As Luna removed the last pieces of rubber they saw the cutiemark. The twin princesses looked at each other. The pony had a cyan coat with a black mane and cutiemark of a blue heart struck by black lightning. This pony also had metal plating on his back that had seemingly fused with skin. He was conscious.

"Celestia! What do we do? He's dying quickly!" Luna exclaimed. Well it's nice that their mercy is sticking out for me.

"You remember those advanced healing classes we took right? Well now's the time to use it!" Celestia replied and they both used their magic. Cyan pony glowed and rose to the air his metallic wings outstretched. Filled with immense power, his brain repaired and the radiation cleared, all the things that shredded up his skin were removed. However his fore hooves were no good, they were all but gone. He lifted his head after the power left him.

"Is it still there?" He asked weakly,

"Can I please see a window, it has to be there!" Luna and Celestia brought him to a window. Cyan was relieved to not see a gaping hole to the east.

"I'm sorry your highnesses, I should have come by earlier by better circumstances. I would like to become a royal guard again though, I can't live in Ponyville, I constantly endanger somepony. I just want to live a life and be normal, which obviously hasn't been a choice for me this far." Cyan offered.

"Celestia I could use him as the new leader of my Shadow-Nexus squad! He would be perfect for some of the Lunar guards!" Luna said enthusiastically.

"Sure go ahead and take him!" Celestia said as she suddenly received 20 letters at once. Celestia started reading through them when Cyan asked,

"Would any of those happen to be from Twilight?" Celestia looked at the letters then him,

"Actually all of them are from Twilight. Would you be at fault for any of these?" Cyan walked over.

"Uh... Yes, I was in a giant a radioactive explosion, and she thinks I'm dead which is good." He finished.

"Really why is that?" Luna asked raising a brow.

"Things have gotten quite close and complicated with her..." Cyan said trailing off.

"Ah right there." Celestia pointed to the scroll. "She writes to me anytime you two do Anything." Celestia added. Cyan went pale, then turned fire red.

"Uh... Huh... But yeah, it complicated..." He said trying to hide his inexplicably red face.

"Seems pretty simple to me. Your in love with her." Luna pointed out.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cyan added. "She also has mentioned something about Discord. Half the elements are still missing." all eyes went on Cyan.

"There is no chance of those coming off." Luna observed looking at the metal wings and the metal on his chest and base of the horn.

"There more like the alicorn elements now." Luna joked.

"Okay I'll send a letter to Twilight with a spell to recreate the other Elements and I Won't mention your presence here." Celestia finally stated.

"Any last questions?" Luna asked.

"Yep, when do I start?" Cyan asked he was walked out.

"Tommarrow morning." Luna replied. The door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

"You might want to retrieve a uniform and some armor for tonight." Luna responded before he was completely out of earshot. He was assigned a dorm with the rest of his team, Nex, Starfire, and Shadez. He walked down the long open halls of the recruitment academy, admiring the concept art as he walked. He made his way to the short line of stallions waiting for their uniforms. Cyan pony ranged about 7/8 taller than most of them. After he made his way to the front of the line he was hand his leather uniform and metal armor. The black leather with the bright purple metallic overcoat was very much visible during the day. Cyan walked through the small crowds gradually getting to the barracks where all the lunar guards were sleeping. Cyan pony put on his uniform, it fit snugly on him. He walked around the towering barracks eventually finding a door. He walked inside the barracks quietly as not to wake anypony. He made his way through the winding corridors and twisting halls, until he came to his dorm. "Nexus-S" the door read. He knocked not expecting an answer, only to have it swing open. He looked at the pony inside the door, he was white with a electric yellow mane. Two more ponies walked up beside him. One was grey with a red mane and the another had a chocolate brown coat and pale yellow mane.

"Hello?" The white one in front of him asked.

"Hello, Luna said I should find this room." Cyan answered.

"Who are you?" the white questioned him.

"I'm Chillingo, just call me cyan though."

"Prove it, take off your armor." He asked once more. Cyan pulled off his helmet and his metallic shell of armor. The spell faded and he was visible as his normal cyan self. "Ok then, come in." Cyan walked in, he looked around to see a mostly bare dorm, just the same bathroom, kitchen, and beds.

"K guys this is Cyan." The white pony tried to get their attention.

"Yeah yeah." They had gotten back to their game of cards. The white pony walked over and smacked one upside the head. After walking back over, the other two stood up. The chocolate one introduced himself first.

"Hi, I'm Nex, I'm the leader of this group."

"Yeah right." The other two commented.

"Hi I'm Starfire, but my friends call me blitz." The white one said. Lastly the grey pony walked up,

"I'm Shadez."

"Anyways we were actually about to sleep, we have pickaxe duty at dusk for the next week." Blitz added.

"Wait, first tell me why Luna gave you to us?" Nex asked.

"I excel at creation and magic. Not to mention speed." Cyan replied.

"Then what happened to your hooves?" Cyan looked down to see two slightly red bandages wrapped tightly around his hooves. He started to unravel one when the pain flared.

"It smells like cooked flesh in here." Shadez commented. Cyan quickly reapplied the bandages, still wondering how they got there.

"Anyways 'Mr. Magic' show us a trick!" Blitz asked. Cyan's horn sputtered sparks.

"Yeah guys, that's not happening. Luna told me I won't be able to do magic for 3 days." Cyan spoke,

"And can you guys explain what so magical about this armor."

"This armor is enchanted with alicorn magic, the wearer will look like a standard lunar guard instead of their normal self." Nex answered.

"You know it will be impossible to sleep with that leather suit on, right?" Shadez added before getting in his bunk. Cyan took off the leather carefully only to be met with three simultaneous "What the Buck!"'s.

"Dude what is that attatched to you." Nex speculated.

"What?" Cyan looked at them confused.

"Cyan the unicorn, more like Cyan the Mech-icorn." Blitz complimented. Cyan looked at his back to see to metallic wings fused to his body. He moved them, surprised by his amount of control over them. There were two Elements of Destiny on the wings, one on each. The last Element was on Cyan's head, in a crown like fashion. Cyan's hoofsteps were metallic like he was wearing shoes, he held a hoof up to see a royal slipper.

"Say whaaaa-" Cyan looked at himself. He looked like a mechanical alicorn, a mech-icorn.

"We have an alicorn in our squad?" Shadez said in confusion. Cyan tapped the necklace like object around his neck with his symbol on it. _So that explains the immortality._ He told himself.

"So pickaxe duty..." Cyan headed to his bunk and lay down.

* * *

Celestia realized one minor problem still, when she stopped discord herself the other day, she realized that half the Elements of Harmony were still missing, she couldn't retrieve them from Cyan, they had already morphed into Elements of Destiny, now she would have to aid in their recreation. She sent two enchanted necklaces and a crown to Twilight, with instruction on how to imbue them with elements. Luna walked in with Princess Cadence.

"Did you feel it too?" Luna asked.

"Feel what?" Celestia replied, she'd gotten some chills the last few hours but nothing much.

"It's just a bit cooler, that's all." Celestia explained. Dusk and Nox walked down.

"You felt it too?" Luna asked them. They nodded.

"Celestia, it feels like there is another of 'us'." Cadence explained.

"What? Another alicorn, don't be ridiculous." Celestia was obviously distracted at the time, another wave of icyness dumped over the alicorns.

"That, that was it." Cadence said.

"Hmm so there is another one. We should probably find out who... Good luck Luna." The sun went down and Celestia walked out. Once away from the others Celestia started to talk to herself.

"What! How can there be another! I thought I was the last one to transform. The Elements of Harmony couldn't have chosen another pony to be an alicorn already." more iciness. "But who..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who do you suppose it could be?" Luna asked the remaining Alicorns.

"Well do we know any magical pegasi or super talented unicorns?" Cadence asked the open space, the answer was obvious.

"Okay let me go get Shining Armor though, just in case." Cadence took flight for the Crystal Kingdom. Luna walked to the window,

"If it isn't her, then I hope the new Alicorn is on our side."

After Cadence returned with Shining Armor, the Alicorns minus Luna and Celestia travelled down to Ponyville. Celestia was simply trying to cope with the fact of another Alicorn, and Luna had to meet with her officers about the Lunar Guard. Shining Armor walked up to the door of the library and knocked. When no answer occurred he pounded on the door. Twilight opened the door.

"Oh sorry brother, I wasn't expecting visitors." Twilight answered in a very upbeat voice. (Back to the others)

"You guys said she'd be upset with the death of her coltfriend." Shining said confused.

"You mean Cyan." Cadence replied. (Turns back to Twilight)

"We just wanted to ask you some questions." Shining assured her.

"Okay." Twilight opened the door fully. All her friends were inside, all around a center object. The Unicorn prince and 3 Alicorns entered the building. The circle of Twilight's friends broke, revealing a center pony. An Alicorn. But not just any pony, Cyan pony.

*_Begins sweating_* "Hello, Cyan pony when did you return from the dead?" Nox said as cooly as somepony witnessing a murder.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's alive." Twilight said walking over to the new Alicorn. Cyan's eyes flashed green, Dusk shivered.

"Actually Twilight, We all have a lot of work to do, just stopping by to say hi." Cadence and the rest of them turned and walked away. None spoke on the journey back to the castle.

* * *

Dusk came without warning, the moon rising high above the horizon. The sun was lowered into an invisible position until time to rise once more. Nexus-S was up 3 hours earlier than the others, this week was pickaxe duty. Cyan and his buddies travelled down the giant stone staircase in a crevice of the side of the mountain that Canterlot was built on. Once they reached the bottom they lit their lanterns.

"How will I tell the difference between you guys when I put this on." Cyan asked holding up his helmet.

"There is a weakness in the spell on the armor, you have to look through the center of their eye and you can temporarily see them as you normally would. This 'hole' in the spell is so you don't see everypony as a Lunar guard." a guard replied. Cyan looked through his eyes to see it was Blitz. Blitz hooved him a pickaxe, cyan looked around at what he was supposed to accomplish. He looked around identifying Shadez and Nex picking away at a brightly colored chunk of rock. Blitz nodded and Cyan walked over to another wall of the cavern, he put the lantern on the ground and pulled his pick off his back, his magic still being unavailable. After stabbing away at the wall a couple times he started to hit the areas around the rock. The wall gave way and the rock fell to the ground leaving a crater. The rock was considerably denser than the other rocks. After swinging away at the rock for a while, it split revealing the glowing red ore. Cyan picked up the ore, and struggled to bring it to the cart.

"A nice sizable chunk of Adamentite, good job now find some more ores, there is a shortage of lunairium and we need these ores to produce more!" Blitz started to monitor everypony to make sure they were giving it their 110%.

As they neared the last hour mark, Cyan discovered he had found only 1/8 as much ore as the others. He walked over to see why he wasn't doing as well. They all were using drills that were magic powered, using magic to pump pistons making the drill spin. Another piece of equipment he hadn't known about was the PPD (Pegasi-Powered Drill) that used the KiloJoules created by miniature tornadoes. Cyan looked back over at the magic-based drills. He picked one up. He brought down his now-longer horn to it. It jump started and spun wildly, shaking his legs. He brought it to the walls of the cavern, extracting ore consistently. In the final hour that he had found that drill he left pile after pile of colbalt, mythril, adamentite, and techtanium all over the ground. Cyan helped the others push the carts full of precious ores, up the railway on the stairs.

"You know the Grand Galloping Galla is tomorrow so we can't use the drills for mining." Shadez brought up.

"Gee maybe that's why it's called 'PICKAXE' duty." Nex responded in a sarcastic tone, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Cyan asked.

"We'll now that you've arrived we can begin our squad drills and combat technique. We don't train with the rest of the army because they learn army formations and how to guard posts, while we focus on assault tactics." Blitz replied,

"You guys better start stretching, were in for a day of sparring." The four of them started warming up. So how do you want to divide up?" Shadez inquired.

"Here, lets do Me and Blitz against you two." Cyan suggested.

"Alright, team Red (Shadez's color) Death (English meaning of the Latin word Nex)." Nex and Shadez brohooved.

"ChillinFire? (Combination of Chillingo and Starfire) " Blitz held out his hoof. Cyan bumped it and they faced their opponents. Fight...

* * *

Celestia sent her letter to Twilight. Every year Twilight was invited to come to the Galla. And every year it gets better, last year the tables turned into monsters that shot muffins out of their mouths. Maybe, just maybe it would be normal this year. Celestia was surprised to have her reply quickly, she opened the letter. So Twilight would be attending this year as well, but with a date... A date? Twilight didn't seem the type. At that moment, Luna came in breathing heavily.

"We...found...out the...the the... Alicorn..." Luna announced panting.

"Who is it?" Celestia asked inquisitively.

"Let's... Find... Out *pant, pant, sigh*" Luna turned and started walking back to Cadence, Dusk, Nox, and Shining Armor...


	5. Chapter 5

*yawn* That dusk the Shadow-Nexus squad awoke and got ready lazily. The training and sparring yesterday really put them out of it. Bruises and cut shown brightly until the armor was equipped. Blitz dragged himself to the front, signaling that it was time to go. The others followed him all the way to the crevice on the mountain.

They started the standard preparation for mining, stretching, marking areas. After all of them were ready they proceeded down a tunnel with pickaxes. They couldn't use drills because of the Gala above. Cyan lifted his pickaxe a began to hack away at the wall whilst the others used their magic to use the pickaxes.

"You're kidding right..." Cyan asked looking down the long path back to the cart. He picked up the massive bit of ore and began to trot down the long rocky drawn out faces, each more faded than the other. Something split behind him and he galloped full speed ahead. Narrowly avoiding most of the rubble and debris, Cyan looked back at the tunnel, now blocked. His face bled. He could hear the rest of his squad.

"Go ahead Cyan, get help!" Shadez called out.

"Yeah don't worry nopony's hurt!" Nex assured. Cyan sprinted away and up the steps. _If only this wasn't the day of the Gala! Then the castle wouldn't be Tele-blocked. Anyways, where would the princess be? And which should I get?_ Cyan thought long and hard as he ran into the castle. _Celestia would be attending the Gala but where would Luna, his comander, be. He had no time to think. Celestia it is then._

Cyan ran past some of the other Lunar guards, guarding the entrance. Cyan walked into a fresh and open ballroom. Cyan clung to the walls as he headhunted the princess. He spotted her over near, _what was that!? Another Alicorn? And Twilight! *_Clink is heard visibly from his metallic wings shooting up into his armor and leather underside becomes much tighter* _Oh no this is bad. She thinks I'm dead, and my squad-mates are going to die.. Umm.._

Cyan mumbled as he got within speaking range of the princess. He couldn't quite speak, a rock had smashed his helmet in on him rendering his jaw, immobile. After many attempts at speaking he gave up and Celestia recognized the problem.

After many attempts at hoof-made attempts to remove the helmet, it showed no signs of loosening. Celestia's horn lit a pale yellow and the metal melted away into the helmet onto the floor.

The spell vanished and a very bloody Cyan appeared there instead of the modest guard. Twilight was speaking with her date, who obviously saw who was in front of them. _Impossible_, the mock-cyan Alicorn fake thought. Cyan walked away from Twilight slowly and calmly before being approached by the fake Alicorn.

"Oh I haven't seen you before." Cyan said nervously. Celestia walked up and the mock-cyan backed up and led Twilight away.

"What was the problem?" Celestia asked with genuine concern. "Maybe this is a better question for Luna." Cyan said panicking on the inside. "Uh okay, but do you want me to patch you up first?" Celestia questioned. "No I'm good!" Cyan scrambled out of the room on a Luna hunt...

* * *

Twilight looked back at mock-Cyan (who she thinks is real Cyan) and spoke first.

"Why do you keep looking over to the doorway, you expecting somepony? All our friends are here. And I'm still amazed that you found all my friends dates." Twilight finished.

"I think I'll go get us some punch..." mock-Cyan said walking out of the same doorway as real-Cyan just did. Mock-Cyan walked onto the balcony space next to Cyan. "You enjoy flying?" Mock cyan asked (I'm calling him MC now)

"No not at all, I can't even fly." Cyan replied. "Good" and with that comment MC shoved Cyan off the balcony, to his death. Only he didn't die. He opened his eyes, and instead of seeing ground he saw air and his wings extended. His armor piece fell off when he fell, then his wings ripped through the leather. "Liar." MC flew out and barreled into Cyan. Cyan recovered and flew up over the castle. MC hovered over the sun-roof looking for Cyan. Cyan shot up in the air like a bullet. A moment later he came down faster than PinkiePie on sugar. He tackled right into MC and shattered the glass roof. In the midst of falling MC flips, putting Cyan on bottom. Cyan struggled to change it back, but couldn't move. Cyan fell spine first into the floor. MC got up and backed up a bit, grabbing a knife from the nearby table. Cyan finally got up and pulled out his sword. He rid MC of his knife and then slashed him across the face. MC backed off, momentarily. Cyan backed into the corner as the other Mane Sixs' dates stood forward._ The mane six's dates all trying to kill me, perfect, just great they must be changelings_. MC stood, surrounded by his backup. Cyan lunged towards MC and the five others caught his hooves and held him. MC punched Cyan right in the face, then in the gut. Cyan was dropped to the floor. He put his ear to the ground in defeat, but he heard a small rumbling! He attempted to walk away, only to find himself able to crawl. Cyan could visibly see the cracks from whatever was underground.

"Freedom!" Nex cried as the ground burst open. He looked at MC and at Cyan. The rest of the squad quickly rushed over to Cyan. They quickly accessed the damage while MC and his minions waited patiently.

"May I be of assistance?" Luna asked walking up.

"Luna!" The four of them shouted happily at once. "Yeah he needs it very badly." Blitz inquired. "I'll do my best." Luna said, concentrating a beam of high-energy magic into Cyan. Cyan got up and swayed a bit before standing upright. Cyan and his compatriots stood in their battle stance. The crowd had already begun filing out. Nex looked over, they both nodded. Cyan and Nex were thrown through the air by their 'team' partners from the day before's training. Nex struck the changeling dates of Applejack and Fluttershy. Shadez and Blitz were taking on the remaining three while Cyan flew about the air. MC took off and lunged towards Cyan who swiftly turned and barreled into MC, knocking him to the ground.

"No Cyan don't die again!" Twilight yelled at MC who she currently thought was Cyan. "You have to win, I love you!" These words empowered MC. Cyan dived in for another attack but when MC took off, the air pushed him back into a wall. MC charged towards the bit of wall. Cyan barely dodged it as MC tore through the wall. Cyan sighed in relief as the ceiling above him gave way. Through the rubble came a hoof that punched him to the ground, leaving a good sized crater there. He got up from the debris and wiped the dirt out of his cuts. Blood dribbled down his face. Nex beat two of the changelings into the ground, they untransformed, however Twilight was too far gone to notice what that meant about MC. Shadez bucked one more over to the pile that accumulated, while Blitz swung one more into the last one. They walked in front of Cyan and prepared to charge.

Twilight landed in front of the group and snorted, her horn glowed a bright purple. The three unicorn guards put up a massive shield. Twilight sent a magic bolt sailing through it, shattering it and taking out Shadez. MC took the opportunity to escape. Twilight was tackled by the remaining two. They each held her down with all their might. Luna walked over from her observing stance and cast the anesthetic spell on Twilight. Twilight's struggles got weaker and weaker. After a couple of minutes Twilight fainted. Luna used her magic to pick up Twilight and turned to Celestia.

"Was this Gala good enough for you?" Luna asked as she began walking towards the exit. Cyan got up and limped behind as Blitz and Nex picked up Shadez and dragged him along. The two lunar guards at the front entrance followed Luna after being asked to. The party of 9 reached the chariots and the 2 lunar guards pulled it off to the newly repaired Royal Institution of Health and Life.

* * *

The next morning came early only being 5 hours from when Cyan and Twilight were checked in. Both were deemed stable and sane, however for safety the two were restrained. Near midday both became conscious at different moments.

"She's has been through some minor hypnosis and is having trouble believing in anypony or anything." the doctor whispered to Cyan on his way out. The door shut leaving the two alone in awkward silence.

"You know it's me right? I'm the real Cyan." Cyan told her, she turned her head away from him. _Think Cyan think, how can you prove it_? _Aha_! Cyan began to whistle a tune he had memorized a couple years before. He practiced it every second of pickaxe duty and spare free time he had available. Twilight's ear twitched and she turned over to face his hospital bed. "You know my magic is working again right?" Cyan unclicked his restraints.

The nurse looked through the window a couple minutes later, holding medicine in the bottle she had. She glanced inside the room to see **VERY **intimate relations going on inside. She back away from the door and walked down to tell the doctors that the medicine was delivered...**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Your sure the medicine was delivered?" The doctor inquired of his nurse. She nodded and headed down the hallway to her next assignment.

"Perfect..." The doctor's eyes flashed green. He walked down the hall to the room where the medicine had been 'delivered'. He opened the door to find two ponies unrestrained and talking. He walked in.

"Hello, I'm here for some last minute check ups before you two leave..." The doctor began, "I'll need you to get back on your tables for examination." Cyan and Twilight climbed on their tables, and as they did the restraints shut, locking their hooves down.

"This was easier than I thought!" Green flames ignited the doctor, melting away the disguise, revealing Queen Chrysalis. "Why don't we get started!" Flames ignited, blocking all exits to the room, meanwhile everypony else was evacuating.

"Chrysalis!" Cyan said in outrage. "Wow, Cyan not so hot now especially without your magic, my potion in the medication sure as heck took care of that." Chrysalis laughed. Cyan struggled, _I'll play along, no magic unless needed, hopefully the princesses hear about the fire and investigate_. Cyan stopped his struggling, he relaxed. Twilight on the other hand was putting up much more of a fight and eventually was gagged. She looked over at Cyan who winked then payed attention to what Chrysalis was saying.

"and I'll start with you." Chrysalis walked over to Cyan. She held up a blade, Cyan magically toughened his skin, she slashed up and down his hind legs until they were nice and bloody. Cyan panted taking in the pain as he closed his eyes. Then it stopped. He opened his eyes to see Twilight looking over with a scared face. Chrysalis was above her with a butcher's blade. Chrysalis raised the blade and swung.

**_CLASSSHHHING_**

Cyan launched a scalpel into the blade, knocking it out of the now shattered window to the ground below. Down on the ground was Luna and Celestia who just arrived to see a bloody knife and huge blade fly out of a room full of fire. Cyan undid the restraints with his magic, grabbed Twilight, and jumped through the burning window. Celestia and Luna happened to be down there to catch them as the building collapsed inwards. A black dot zoomed out of the building to somewhere real far away.

"What happened?" Celestia asked looking at the wreckage.

"It was Chrysalis!" Twilight answered as Cyan and Luna started walking away. "Wait Cyan where are you going?" She asked.

"I have some paperwork to fill out to be officially released from guard duty." Cyan answered.

"A whole stack of papers." Luna added. They continued walking, "Do you think that will give her time to miss you?" Luna asked once out of earshot of Twilight and Celestia.

"Yes, plenty time. Though we really do have to get through that paperwork." Cyan sighed. "In her defense she really hasn't seen you for more than a week at a time." Luna replied empathetically. "How are those wings?" She asked. "I can move them, just can't fly..." He replied. "It takes a couple years before you will be able to completely fly." Luna added. They continued to the Lunar barracks quietly.

"You will have one day to say your goodbyes." The lunar officer told Cyan. Cyan walked down the hallways and corridors eventually getting to Nexus-S. He opened the door to find all his friends sleeping, and after writing off a note he closed the door.

Cyan started his walk back to the train station to go home to Ponyville when he ran into Celestia who apparently had been looking for him.

"oh hi Celestia!" Cyan said as he did a quick bow. "You can't go back to Ponyville yet. Twilight is taking her final test and you need to be tested still." She replied. Light shrouded the two then faded. The castle appeared around them.

"You've been getting more signs too?" Luna asked.

"Yes but they're getting worse, I need to be sure it's him" Celestia answered. 25 different wires were placed on various points of his body. The machine started up, the readings not legible. Celestia held up the papers.

"Well we know two things, you're not a unicorn and you're not an Alicorn." Celestia said reading the machine's results.

"Anything in your family line that might hint at what you are?" Luna asked.

"Well my dad is Dielian Cya-" Cyan was interrupted, "Wait Dielian Cyan, THE Dielian Cyan, The Pheonix Killer?" Celestia asked. "Yeah, he would put Pheonix feathers in my meals. And once, to cover up a kill he made me eat the entire Pheonix..." Cyan died down. "You ate a PHEONIX!?" Celestia was shocked, clearly this was a first. "Yeah, but anyways what's the reason I can't goto Ponyville?" Cyan asked. "Twilight is in the middle of her final test, tests are absolutely everything to her." Luna answered. "Then where do I go?" Cyan asked another question. "You can actually stay in her old study, right here in the castle." Celestia offered. "Sure, thank you!" Cyan accepted...

* * *

**2 days later**

* * *

Cyan awoke at the crack of dusk like he normally would've in the guard. He heard a noise and got up. He crept around the study getting to an open door and an Alicorn in the shadows. He squinted, "Celestia? Luna? Cadence?" Cyan named Alicorn after Alicorn guessing. She stepped into the light of the door way,

"Why hello Cyan pony." Twilight said as Cyan stared in awe at her. They hugged and she recounted the past 48 hours. A conversation carried underway and ended some 2 hours later.

"...and here we are..." Cyan finished. Cyan cast anesthesia on himself in order to be able to sleep some more until day. They climbed in the study bed thinking and dreaming of the future...


End file.
